


A Father's Reflections

by AStephens1971



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King reflects on the love that Eugene and Rapunzel share...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Reflections

Sometimes I wonder… if we’d been fortunate enough to keep Rapunzel with us, would we have chosen a common _thief_ for her suitor?

Probably not.

But as we watch them, we can’t help thinking she does seem inexplicably happy, not just because she’s back home with us, but also because there seems to be a new gleam in her eye.

He’s approaching now, and we suspect that he, the most wanted thief in the kingdom, has somehow managed another theft. Our suspicions are confirmed when Rapunzel steps in beside him. Just as I’m about to pronounce his death sentence, she speaks up:

“Father,” she pleads, kneeling by his side, “I must confess that Eugene has stolen something of mine.”

The death sentence is on my lips; however, I smile and humor her. “And what of yours has he stolen, my daughter?”

She just smiles and takes his hand. “Eugene,” she whispers, “has stolen my heart.”

“—stolen your—” Speechless, I let the words sink in. Before I know what’s happening, a smile has crept upon my face, and I let go with a hearty laugh. “Well said, my daughter!”

He’s been watching all the while, and he visibly relaxes at her words. No prince or nobleman could ever be worthy of such a faithful wife!

Raising his head, he speaks for the first time. “Your Majesties,” he whispers, “I willingly surrendered my very life to ensure your daughter’s safety, and if you will just grant us your blessing, I will continue to do so.”

There’ll be explaining to do, but that will come later. For now, my Queen and I approach and help them to their feet. “Welcome to the family, Eugene,” she whispers, at first offering a soft kiss to his cheek before pulling him in for a hug. “We can’t thank you enough.”

Of course, this calls for a celebration of epic proportions. There’s so much to celebrate that we feel it can’t all be done in one day—why, it would take an entire _week_ to express our thankfulness at her return, as well as her discovery of true love.

I take the Queen’s hand, and Rapunzel takes Eugene’s, and we begin making preparations. Corona is happy once more, and we owe it all to our daughter’s knight in shining armor!

 


End file.
